


Lucky

by ihavealotofwords



Series: Hijack Smut Week 2014 [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Day 3, Frotting, Hijack Smut Week, Hijack Smut Week 2014, Hints of Power Bottom!Hiccup, M/M, Oh Lord I've Never Written So Much Smut In My Life, PNAU, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Punk Jack, Punk Nerd AU, Strip Poker, nerd hiccup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavealotofwords/pseuds/ihavealotofwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither one of them had expected it to turn out this way, but there they were: Jack down to nothing but his boxers and Hiccup only missing his jeans and a sock and holding a full house tightly in his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Hijack Smut Week Day 3- Strip Poker
> 
> Went with Punk-Nerd AU for this one. I love this AU. ^_^
> 
> Can also be found [here](http://fanofallthingsadorkable.tumblr.com/post/97707422660/lucky) .

“No way. No fucking way.”

Hiccup ducked his head, shoulders hunched in a half-shrug, at the disbelief in Jack’s tone. He could barely believe it either. When Jack had challenged him to the game, he certainly hadn’t expected this outcome. But here they were, Jack just in a pair of light blue boxers, Hiccup only missing his jeans and a sock and clutching onto a full house.

“Sorry Jack. You were the one who set the rules.” Hiccup adjusted his glasses further up on his nose, peering up at Jack beneath his bangs. His friend was glaring at the cards placed between them.

Friend probably wasn’t the right word to use to describe them. Hiccup Haddock was the quiet kid with few friends who sat near the window, constantly drawing. He made good grades and always came in near last when they had to run in gym.

Jack Frost, on the other hand, was the guy who sat in the back of the class, making jokes. He dyed his hair stark white, had several piercings and tattoos, and didn’t take shit from anybody.

They didn’t run in the same circles, and probably never would have met, if not for the party.

The twins’ parties were legendary. Ruffnut and Tuffnut had no inhibitions, no boundaries, and no common sense- and that was when they were sober. Pretty everyone who heard of their parties came, and what went on there was the topic of conversations for weeks afterwards. Hiccup avoided those parties like the plague normally, but after much begging and promises, Astrid, Hiccup’s best friend, had talked him into going.

A few drinks and several rounds of truth or dare later, and Hiccup had stumbled into someone… and then blurted something completely embarrassing about how hot said guy was- Jack. Both of them had been drunk, and it had been easy to take Jack’s hand and lead him to an empty room. They had been too drunk to do much besides graceless frotting, but the way Jack had pinned Hiccup to the wall, pressing against him and ravishing his mouth…. Needless to say, even drunk, Hiccup wouldn’t forget it.

Then Jack had started following Hiccup around. It had started small, a quick hello in the hall or a comment in class, but it had quickly escalated to bigger things, discussing Jack’s sister who he walked home from the elementary school every day or Hiccup’s dad who was quietly disappointed in his skinny nerdy son. Hiccup started to enjoy Jack’s company, and looked forward to hanging out with him, despite the warnings his friends gave him about spending time with a punk. Jack was more than that.

Which led to the situation then, with Jack almost naked in front of a mostly clothed Hiccup on a Saturday night when they were guaranteed the house to themselves. Hiccup’s dad was on a business trip, and Jack had planned to stay the night. They were supposed to be studying, but Hiccup hadn’t really expected them to actually get to that.

Jack sighed, tossing his cards down in defeat. “Fine, you’re right.” He stood with a groan, and Hiccup scrambled to his feet as well. Jack’s long, pale fingers toyed with the waistband of his boxers, and Hiccup followed the movement with his eyes. With a snort, Jack tugged on the material, rolling his boxers down over his thighs and letting them fall to the floor. The skin of his hips was as pale as the rest of him. One tattoo Hiccup had never gotten to see curled up over on of Jack’s hipbones; a dragon settled there, peering up as if to say that it would protect its home. Jack’s hair was dyed white, but judging by the trail that led down between the sharp jut of his hipbones, he was naturally brunette. Eyes flickered down, unbidden, to the flaccid cock that hung heavy between his legs. Hiccup’s face flamed brightly, but he refused the urge to look away quickly and give Jack the opportunity to tease him.

“You remember the second half of the conditions, right?” Hiccup asked. Jack made a face.

“Loser has to do whatever the winner says. Within reason.” He had obviously added that last part to get Hiccup to agree to the game in the first place. They both had expected Hiccup to lose- he’d never played poker before!

Hiccup nodded, licking his lips nervously. “Yes. So, you know, if you’re uncomfortable you can say no….”

“Just tell me,” Jack said with an eye roll. Hiccup took a deep breath.

The embarrassment was worth it for the look on Jack’s face when Hiccup said, “I want you to suck my dick.”

Jack gaped, completely forgetting whatever smartass comment he was about to make. Hiccup could feel the tips of his ears burning red, but he didn’t back down. Jack chuckled breathlessly.

“Wait, what?”

“Blowjob,” Hiccup said, crossing his arms. “If you’re not completely against it, that’s what I want for winning.” He looked sternly up at Jack, not budging.

Jack’s eyes darkened and he stepped forward. “Don’t even joke if you don’t mean it,” he murmured.

“I’m not joking,” Hiccup insisted, shaking his head. “I want you. I’ve wanted you since…” he trailed off.

“The party?” Jack supplied. Hiccup bit his lip and nodded.

Jack crossed the distance between them in two long strides, grabbing Hiccup by the arms and pulling him close for a kiss. He backed Hiccup up until he hit the dining room table, leaning back on his elbows. Jack nipped Hiccup’s lower lip, making him shiver.

Well. This was going better than he had expected.

Jack moved from Hiccup’s lips to his neck, licking his way down. The warm metal of his tongue ring sent goosebumps rising over Hiccup’s skin.

A hand slipped under Hiccup’s shirt, but he swatted it away. Jack made a protesting noise, but Hiccup shook his head.

“I wasn’t the one who lost at strip poker,” he mumbled, biting Jack’s shoulder lightly and making the other boy groan. “My clothes stay on,” he continued, a little more firmly. He nudged at Jack’s shoulders, coaxing him to his knees. Trembling a little, he shimmied his boxers down just enough for his half-hard erection to spring free. Jack licked his lips and looked up at Hiccup, pressing a little kiss to the tip of his cock as their eyes met.

Hiccup swallowed, gripping the table tightly as Jack began to lave the shaft and head with teasing kisses. One of Jack’s hands rested on Hiccup’s hips, simply holding rather than trying to keep him still, and he took the tip in his mouth gently.

A gasp tore from Hiccup’s lips as Jack took more in and began tracing patterns on the shaft with his tongue. It took only a few moments for Hiccup to get completely hard. His hands were gripped tight around the edge of the table; if it had been made of weaker material, he would have probably ripped a piece off on accident.

Jack hummed around Hiccup, dragging another groan from him, and slipped his hand behind Hiccup to cup his ass. He nudged, encouraging Hiccup to move forward. Hesitantly, Hiccup did as he was silently told, pumping in and out of Jack’s mouth.

“Ah, o-oh,” Hiccup moaned, moving his hips faster. His eyes slid shut, and one hand left off of trying to dig a hole in the table to thread through Jack’s hair. His fingers tightened when Jack slid one hand down to cup his balls, massaging gently, and Jack moaned in reply. Curious, Hiccup tugged again, and Jack bobbed his head faster.

Hiccup tangled his fingers in Jack’s hair tighter and snapped his hips forward, eye sliding shut again. “Jack… I’m close,” he warned. Jack hummed and redoubled his efforts, pulling Hiccup closer to the edge.

Hiccup made a final warning noise before he came. Jack bobbed his head a few times, swiping at his softening cock with a firm tongue. Once he was clean, Jack let Hiccup slip from his lips. He was ready to catch Hiccup when his legs gave out, maneuvering him to the floor.

“That good?” Jack teased hoarsely. Hiccup groaned and made a weak punching motion at him.

“Shut… up…” he panted, relaxing in Jack’s arms. “I’ll… return the favor,” he promised. “Just let me… catch my breath.”

Jack laughed, chest bumping against Hiccup’s back. “Nah, I already came.” He showed Hiccup the hand that hadn’t been working on Hiccup. With a questioning noise, Hiccup grabbed Jack’s wrist and lazily licked his fingers clean.

“Shoulda waited,” he chastised. Jack shivered as Hiccup’s tongue licked wide stripes up his fingers.

“Won’t be long before you’ll have a chance,” he said, sounding winded. Hiccup hummed happily and let go of his hand so he could turn and snuggle against his chest.

“Good. You totally lost the game, but I guess I’ll be nice and do something for you.”

“How did you win, anyway?” Jack asked, shaking his head. “It was your first game, right?”

“Yep.” Hiccup nodded slowly. “I don’t know. Maybe I’m just lucky?”

He certainly was now, curled in Jack’s arms with the promise of not having to go anywhere else for the rest of the night. He was very lucky indeed.


End file.
